I have changed
by paigeetvd
Summary: set after 3x05 Elena decides to leave town then comes back a year later But she's has changed into a different person; she is dressed differently has more fire in her, doesn't care about the past and she is also a hybrid. Also Elena has become friends with Klaus. How will everyone react to the new Elena? i know summary sucks but pls read.
1. Chapter 1

Elena drove past the Mystic falls sign and wisped "welcome back home".

Memories of her past came flashing back. However the last memory she has of the place is the night Klaus and Stefan had return to mystic fall and when Stefan had bitten her. After that night Elena couldn't live with being a doppelganger.

**EPOV**

It's been a year since I have been in mystic fall and I can remember the day I left like the back of my hand.

***Flashback***

_Soon after Damon had rescued me from the hospital, brought me to the boarding house and Stefan return and interrupted mine and Damon's conversation. I ran out of there and ran to my car driving down the streets as quickly as possible driving home and falling onto bed. I know I shouldn't leave but I have to. Come on Elena I thought just pluck up the courage and tell them. Finally slowly I walked down stairs slowly._

_"Hey can I talk to you two" I asked._

_"Yeah about what" Ric asked as I could see the confused looks on their face._

_I walked over to the couch as they followed and sat down. Telling them everything that happened tonight and how I am going to leave._

_"What?" Jeremy exclaimed. "You can't just leave"._

_"Jeremy's right" Ric agreed._

_"Look this is my choice; I want to do this ok. I promise I'll keep in contact with you and you can visit me anytime you want."_

_"But why? Everything will be fine" Jeremy said sadly looking down, making my heart break._

_"Everything bad that has happen to us is because of me and... and … every inch of this house just reminds me of it"._

_"Ok" he answered back._

* * *

_Finally I thought when I packed my bags and case's bring them down stairs. Ric, Jeremy, Caroline, Bonnie, Matt and Tyler all of the people I love are saying goodbye to me, but all I had was one other person on my mind who wasn't here, who didn't know I was leaving._

_I dragged Jeremy on the corner of the porch. "look Jeremy I know it's going to be weird living without me but I promise I will keep in contact with you and do you promise you will come and visit me in LA…" I was worried since Jeremy wasn't giving me and answer. "…promise?" I asked._

_"Promise" he finally said then I sighed with relief._

_Saying goodbye is making my heart break I keep repeating to myself 'stay strong'. Stepping into my car and I don't stop driving I cant._

* * *

_I am driving on wickery bridge but my I can't seem to stop staring at it. BANG! I stepped out of my car hyperventilating I can't stop my heart beating faster and faster until I gasped as I looked at the person in front of the car kneeling down trying to shake him and checking his pulse but, he didn't have one. 'I have someone's blood on my hands I killed someone' that's all I can think about._

**NPOV**

_Elena suddenly felt a pain rush through her as she was on her knees on the floor her arms wrapped around her. Then Elena heard footsteps._

_"Hello love" Klaus said smugly._

_However that smile was wiped off his face as she looked up to him with her golden eyes and said "what's happening to me?"_

_"Looks like you're a werewolf"…_

***End of flashback*.**

Shortly after I became a werewolf surprisingly Klaus offered to help me which, I did take the offer. In LA I moved into an apartment and Klaus was in one next door to me and I went to a new school; made new friends, Jeremy and everyone from mystic falls would stay at mine as they came to visit well mostly for the beach. But what would surprise me the most is that I and Klaus actually became friends so sometimes he would ask me for some of my blood to make hybrids but he would do a favour for me in return. However lately I haven't seen anyone from back in mystic falls.

So I thought enough there's no reason to be staying in LA. All of the people I love are back in mystic falls; my home. Plus there is no danger Klaus the most powerful supernatural in the world is my best friend, nobody can hurt me so there's nothing to fear. Well I am a hybrid too. But that part was kind of an accident.

It was after the full moon. I got dressed came out of the cellar that Klaus found for me. Drank Klaus blood he always leaves for me after a full moon to get my energy back up suddenly I gasped. A vampire came up to me, sliced my neck open and through me into a pool to drown. Shortly after that Klaus found me and I transitioned. However my blood can't now make hybrids but Klaus has enough since he has got tones of my blood in bags kept in a freezer; at least after he took my blood he had to do anything for me – which I already mentioned.

* * *

I know fist chapter isnt that good but i cant wait to chapter

**3&4**


	2. coming home

Elena's thoughts were cut as she finally pulled up to her house and was greeted by a surprised Jeremy and Ric as they noticed the bags in her hand.

"I'm coming back to stay… if that's alright with you" Elena said nervously. "Err…hell yes of course it is...". As Jeremy pulled Elena into a bear hug and she dropped her bags so she could hug him back.

"Elena it's good to finally have you back" Ric said and hugged her as well.

Jeremy and Ric picked Elena's bags up a Elena went to her car to get the suit cases.

"Should we help you with those" Ric asked. "Yeah what's with all the new strength Jeremy added.

Ric and Jeremy went inside as Elena got to the door but couldn't get in like there was a glass wall there. "Elena…" Jeremy said confused "why can you get in?"

"I'm a hybrid… please just invite me in so I can explain. "Elena please come in". "Thank you Jeremy".

When Elena finally got inside Ric told her "I think you should tell us what happened".

Xxx

After I sat on the couch and told them everything about me being a werewolf and being friends with Klaus and how I became a hybrid. There's a knock on the door opening it reviling a excited Caroline who's practically bouncing up and down and whose Bonnie grinning from ear to ear. I look over to Jeremy who is just smirking.

"WOW" Bonnie shouted as she saw me "You look like a badass".

"OMG ELENA LOOK AT YOU you're a 'swag girl'." Caroline added. As they both took in my appearance. As I was wearing grey cash city jacket, tank top underneath, black jeans and white high tops.

"Come on were going to the Grill to meet Matt and Tyler… and you two as well." Caroline exclaimed as she pointed at Jeremy and Ric, while pulling me out the door but then realising. She let go of me. "Elena no offence but you smell like a dog and you have no pulse." I groaned "I'm a hybrid"

"WHAT!" both Caroline and Bonnie screeched "How? When? Why?"

"Look I will tell you everything when we get to the grill."

I know short chapter.


	3. catching up

**A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing.**

We all finally got to the grill while Caroline and Bonnie blabbing away asking all of these questions, but I kept quiet and refuse to answer them until we get to Matt and Tyler. When we all finally got to the grill Matt and Tyler were already in a booth. Both standing up and gave me a bone crushing hug since Tyler is a hybrid and I could tell Matt was bigger. His arms, chest he was more bulky and muscular. I felt like I had to make my arms longer just to wrap them around his shoulders. Of course, playing football would do that to him. But overall Tyler still looked the same. Caroline was giving me a sheepish look but before she could blurt anything out I quickly stepped in and said

"Hi guys it's so nice to see you again but I have something to tell you… I'm a hybrid… hey just like you Tyler."

The two boys were just staring at me blankly their mouths performing an 'o' shape.

"Yeah that's why she smells like dog… I told you Tyler you do to" Caroline broke the silence as Tyler responded with "hey!" They all stared at each other for a second before busting out into laugher and hugging me again. Surprisingly Caroline kissed Tyler, ahh their together.

They were firing so many questions at me. I decided to answer them all and told them what is was like in LA when they were gone, about the people I met, how I became friends with Klaus, how I learned how to fight an originals compulsion and finally how I turned into a hybrid. Ha their faces when I told them about Klaus which, added more questions to the pile. Man I've missed them so much.

"Wait you're friends with Klaus… the Klaus who killed Jenna?" Matt nearly shouted.

"Look the past is the past he's apologised… and I have forgiven him" I replied innocently.

Before matt could say anything else Bonnie cut in. "Look no matter what bad things Klaus has done in the past all that matters is it's forgiven and forgotten"

"Thank you Bonnie at least someone has got some sense… ok enough with the arguing and stressing..." Caroline strained as she threw her hands up into the air. "…Can't we just forget this I'm hungry I might be a vampire but I do like human food too you know" which me and everyone else just smirked at.

"By the way Elena I love you new look its hot" Yep that's Caroline for you.

In the middle of the meal Tyler decided to turn his attention to me.

"So how's life treating ya being a hybrid?" Tyler asked.

"It's great I mean I can protect myself, friends and family because when I get a stake in my heart I won't die…" I cast my eyes over to Caroline. "Sorry" I cringed however, she just laughed it off.

* * *

After a while it was only me, Caroline and Bonnie.

"So how are you felling being back in Mystic falls?" bonnie asked.

"I'm kind of nervous" I replied with Caroline screeching down my ear saying "What? Why…" then giving me an explanation why I shouldn't be.

"Klaus Mikaelson the most powerful supernatural being is your best friend nobody can hurt you… plus you're a hybrid."

"I'm nervous because of Damon…" I see them stiffen but I carry on "… I just left without saying goodbye to him, the night I decided to leave he rescued me and I just left him."

"Well what do you fell about Stefan…" Caroline trailed off

"Nothing … I haven't seen Stefan since he bit me… I just can't stop thinking about Damon"

"Well first of all do you have feeling for Damon and secondl-"Caroline was cut off by Bonnie.

"Damon left shortly after you did … but he came back a couple of weeks ago… so I guess you'll see. Him. Soon".

My phone buzzed it was Jeremy wondering when I am coming home I texted him back, said my goodbyes to Caroline and Bonnie. However as I was walking out of the grill a drunk guy came up to me. The only reason I like guys like that it's because they are an easy meal; with the alcohol in their blood, it's quite the buzz.

"Hey babe" he slurred drunkenly. Touching me all over. I mentally scoffed I know back in LA I would, but did this pervert actually think he could get with me. Whoa I sounded mean then.

"Wanna go outside with me"

**NPOV **

She pulled him down the dark, thin alley at the side of the grill.

"You will not move or make noise. When I'm finished you will forget this "she compelled. Then sank her fangs into his neck her blood lust was impeccable well she did have Klaus to thank for that. She pulled back when she sensed he was dizzy as she let go of him and the man slummed to the ground. She knocked him out. And went, to leave the alley when she could sense someone was there.

"Whoever's there I suggest you leave me along…" she warned flashing her vampire face to where the person's presence was coming from… but there was no answer. Elena had enough and blurred out of there, feeling creeped out that someone was watching her.

Finally she got home and laid on her bed thinking about what happen tonight. About how her friends accepted her being Klaus friend so easily and she couldn't stop thinking about who was that mysterious person was.

**Review to say who you think the mysterious person was the poll is in next chapter**


	4. Poll

**Review to say who you think the mysterious person is.**

**A ) Damon**

**B ) Stefan**

**C ) Klaus**

**D ) Katherine**

**Or E ) Other**


	5. an old friend or ex-boyfriend

**A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing you'll find out who it was in this next chapter.**

* * *

Elena walked down the stairs smelling coffee her senses were heightened now that she was part vampire.

"Hey" Elena said tiredly.

"Morning" they both reply.

"Oh by the way I texted you last night" Jeremy reminded Elena.

"Yeah I know I stayed with Bonnie and Caroline for a bit but when I got your text I decided to leave…" she looked down.

"Did anything else happen" Ric trailed off, as he saw the look on her face.

"Um… no … maybe… but it's nothing I can't handle"

"What was it?" Jeremy asked worriedly.

"Well when I got outside the grill… doing something"

"You mean drinking somebody" Jeremy smugly said.

"Yes well I sensed someone just standing there watching me".

"Well that's not creepy at all" Ric replied back.

* * *

**EPOV**

Slowly I was walking past the boarding house wanting to see if it had changed in the past year… nope still looks the same. I am on my way to the grill meeting Caroline and Bonnie since they wanted to do some shopping and catch up; but have breakfast first and Bonnie had something else important to tell me. I might have an idea what it is about – Jeremy. I'm just guessing; yeah I saw the way they were giving each other loving glances last night at the grill, but I didn't want to ask them about it in front of everyone. Or maybe they know what's going on between them…

However, I also wanted to tell them something to I'm a model. What?... Yeah I'm a hybrid. I could have anything I wanted but I believe you have to work to get money. Not like compelling and using people like Katherine.

My thoughts were cut as I heard a very familiar voice.

"Hello Elena…" I turned around to see one of the two reasons I left Mystic falls, No other than Stefan Salvatore.

"…Good to see you again" he said smugly. "I can see you're a vampire now well I'm guessing since of what I saw last night… however you do have a stench of dog… have you been hanging around with werewolves" Stefan said tauntingly.

He couldn't even let me get a word in.

"That was you last night…"

"State the obvious why don't you…anyway as I was saying you don't want to get bitten like Damon did because the last time you and Klaus where together well that didn't end well"

"First of all Aww it's good to know you still cared and secondly of all are you insulting me? …" I paused to think of a comeback.

"I think it's cute you still have your humanity off that's probably because you don't have nothing and nobody left to feel for and because nobody feels for you too" ouch I can be mean.

"Finally that was a year ago you never know what might have happened between me and Klaus" I added.

Suddenly after saying, that Stefan squinted, his eyes at me curiously but easily got over it. After some more insults he threw at me I finally snapped.

"Do you know what Stefan…?" I said his name with attitude. "You know nothing about whom or what I am now I am stronger than you" Stefan just gave me a 'yeah right' look. I pointed at him and his eyes roamed over my body.

"You're not wearing lapis lazuli".

"No I'm not" ha let's see him figure this one out… anytime soon Stefan. Ugh I give up.

"Do you want to know why I don't wear a daylight ring and I smell of dog is because I'm a hybrid… just hope for your sake Klaus helps you…" it's my turn to smirk as I saw his wiped off his face.

**NPOV**

Elena looked around to see if anybody was watching but surprisingly the streets were clear. She grabbed the back of his neck and plunges her teeth into his neck Stefan dropped to his knees looking up at her; noticing the veins around Elena's eyes and the golden colour they had become. She grabbed Stefan by the jacket picked him up and threw him onto the Salvatore boarding house drive before she blurred off.

* * *

Stefan staggered into the boarding house clutching his bitten neck with his blood filled hands Damon was in the parlour when he heard Stefan grunt in pain; before he noticed what happened to Stefan.

"Whoa what the hell happened? … Which werewolf did you piss off?" Damon asked in a concerned voice which then he began to panic.

"Elena is back in town" Stefan replied.

"What? What does that have to do with you getting bitten by a werewolf?" Damon asked confused.

"Elena is the one that bit me … s-she's a hybrid".

'What' Damon asked again.

"She came back about 2 days ago… I saw her feeding off someone; thought she was Katherine but I confronted her this morning and now she has bit me… it all adds up."

* * *

**Love you guys for reviewing.**


	6. Klaus has all the anwers

**Thank you to: chiwi, Guest, Adidaskicker, ksharpe, Dreaminoflove22, JMHUW, Delenaluver and more for reviwing. xxx**

* * *

**DPOV**

I can't believe Elena's back in town, it has been over a year since I saw her. Ahh all of these emotions building up inside of me: hurt, betrayal, anger, frustration and… and love.

After she left I asked Bonnie to do a location spell but she refused because Elena told her not to if I asked. That pissed me off. I saved her that night when she decided to leave; I knew something was going to happen between me and Elena if Stefan hadn't interrupted us. Eventhough… I never got a reason why she left, or a goodbye.

After a week I left Mystic falls to look for Elena. But, I couldn't find her I guessed she didn't want to be found or worse she might be dead. However now Elena is in Mystic Falls and has been for days without as much as a 'hi' to me. It's like I'm the last person she wants to see. Then after that I find out she became a hybrid just like Klaus and has bitten my brother. What am I going to do?

* * *

"Yeah, but HOW? Katherine isn't one so how can Elena be one?" Damon deadpanned.

"Maybe I can be of assistance" Damon turned around, while Stefan was lying on the couch trying to turn his head to see who it was but Stefan knew that voice from anywhere.

It was Klaus.

"Long time no see Klaus... what are _you_ doing here?" Damon asked annoyed.

"What do you think I'm helping Stefan" Klaus answered back picking up a glass, biting into his hand so his blood could heal Stefan.

Klaus gave the glass to Stefan while smiling smugly at Damon.

"Why are you helping us?... oh you want something in return" Klaus just rolled his eyes.

"Actuall I dont want anything however you are full of questions today aren't you… but the answer is I know why Elena is a hybrid in fact I helped her"

Stefan's bite healed before he questioned "What do you mean 'helped her'".

"Firstly, Elena is a hybrid because Tatia was a werewolf however, Katherine isn't one because when she was human she never killed… unlike Elena" Klaus paused.

But Stefan and Damon were giving him looks to carry on.

"The night she decided to leave she, accidently killed someone by running them over I saw the whole thing and decided to help her sice of all the this she has been through in he past. Then Elena went to LA; I still helped her actually, me and Elena are close friends or in knower days best friends kind of like her and Matt."

"Really. Elena and you friends" Damon scoffed smugly."Yes why don't you go and ask her" Damon froze at that. "Oh you haven't seen her, yet have you. Actually Elena mentioned something about that she didn't say goodbye to you either... I'm surprised. she has been here for a few days and has avoided you like the plauge. Ironic that stefan saw her first" Klaus laughed.

Klaus could see Damon clenching his jaw.

"Ok." Klaus coughed. "I think I have said enough" and with that Klaus blurred out of the Salvatore boarding house leaving both the Salvatore's utterly confused.

* * *

**Short chapter but please review to suggest what you think or want to happen next.**

**Plus my new Fanfic I'm writing aswell will comeout soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**sorry I haven't updated in so long but I don't have any ideas so please PM me...**

**here's part 1 of chapter 7**

**oh and thank you so much for reviewing. **

* * *

**EPOV**

Ugh finally the end of the day. After I bit Stefan since of the way he rudely greeted me I carried on to the grill to meet Caroline and Bonnie and I was right she is dating my brother… kind of weird. Then we went to the mall however the girls saw me in a magazine for the rolling stones; I do not and will not do underwear modelling.

I know I am one of the most powerful supernatural creatures on earth but shopping with Caroline is exhausting, how does Bonnie keep up with her. I mean I love Caroline but damn that girl needs to take a break.

Ok back to other problem I know Stefan isn't going to die; Klaus will make sure of that, because wherever I go or whatever I do Klaus knows about it. Well putting it that way makes it sound creepy what I meant was he's my guy friend I tell him most things… like I did with Matt.

Hearing a knock at the door I stroll down stairs slowly to see who it was. I put a smile on my face; however it instantly drops as I see who is in front of me. Damon. I have been regretting this moment since I came back to mystic falls. After I turned into a werewolf I wanted to see Damon so badly but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Eventhough I love him.

"Hello" he says with anger but also happiness in his eyes.

"Hello" I reply back "Do you want to come in"

We share a quick glance before he wearily enters the doorway. In this moment I feel the weight of the past year suddenly hit my shoulders.

All kind of thought is racing through my head at this point. It's not too late. I can tell him. What if he has found someone else?

When I turned into a hybrid all of the compelled memories I got back were from Damon of how I met him first and when he confess his love for me. I watched him closely, as I turned and walked into the kitchen. I was the first to break the silence.

"What are you doing back here?" I ask.

"I could ask you the same thing… Eventhough I am hurt that you didn't say goodbye to me" Damon remarked.

"Well if you're looking for an apology for biting Stefan you're not going to get one…"

"Oh…" Damon didn't know what to say next. "… Well your 'best friend' Klaus came and cured Stefan and told me part of your story. "

"… and if you looking for an apology for not saying goodbye I knew if I told you I was leaving you would try and stop me"

"But you still didn't say goodbye to me Elena you just left me I loved and cared for you and you just leave and when you come back I don't even get a hello. You used me. Tried to make me into Stefan".

"Damon that's not true, I never used you and I did care for you…" I pleaded but he cut me off.

"'Did care for me'… goodbye Elena" and with that he just left with me standing there froze not knowing what to do.

Until I hear a knock at the door. I angrily open it to find Klaus on the other side with a warily expression.

"You heard that?" I question. "What did you say to him?"

But he just stares at me with another expression on his face. Guilt.

"I need Jeremy to invite you I'll call him" I start to get the phone out of my pocket but he interrupts me.

"Don't worry I saw Jeremy at the Grill I will go talk to him then after that I'm going to kick Damon's ass" the last part the murmured. However I slightly smile at that.


	8. authors note

I know I haven't updated in a while its because it's the summer holiday. I am also going camping from the 3rd – 10th August. So I wont have any Internet.

**Thinking (Damn Parents for making me go) *coughs* I said nothing.**

Good point my birthdays on the 11th. See you soon


	9. i need a beta

ok so I don't know where I am going with this story so I need a beta.

But the thing is I don't know how that works so please PM me


End file.
